


Память

by parker_renegade



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_renegade/pseuds/parker_renegade
Summary: Память не дает покоя даже спустя полтора года после войны





	Память

_Шепард задыхается.  
Она чувствует на груди тяжесть, весом с могильную плиту, тело сковано, невозможно пошевелиться. Каждый дюйм тела воет от боли, правая нога онемела. Ноздри забивает запах горелого мяса, раскаленного железа и жженого пластика.  
Она умирает._  
  
Шепард просыпается в холодном поту, судорожно глотает воздух и начинает ощупывать себя руками, желая убедиться, что она свободна и может двигаться.  
Ее руку перехватывают маленькие теплые ладони.  
  
\- Тише, Дженни. Я здесь. Все хорошо, все в порядке. Это всего лишь сон.  
  
 _Всего лишь сон._  
  
Шепард пытается расслабиться, откидывает голову на подушку. Снова вздыхает, наслаждаясь воздухом.  
  
\- Это никогда не кончится, да? – Джейн поворачивает голову.  
  
Саманта приподнимается на локте, в темных глазах плещется тревога, но теплые нежные руки уверенно притягивают к себе.  
  
\- Это уже закончилось. Мы победили. Ты победила. А это всего лишь память.  
  
Джейн утыкается ей в шею, вдыхает родной запах и чувствует, как кошмар отступает.  
  
\- Память, которая не дает мне спокойно спать по ночам, - ворчит она, но уже скорее по инерции.  
  
\- Память со временем стирается, - голос Саманты звучит твердо, спокойно, - Человеческая память благосклонна – рано или поздно все притупляется, забывается. И ты вряд ли будешь исключением.  
  
Джейн крепче прижимается к ней, обвивает руками.   
  
\- Но раньше, чем это случится, я умру от недосыпа, - пытается шутить она, но выходит невесело.  
  
Саманта укладывает ее голову к себе на плечо.  
  
\- Спи, Дженни, - шепчет она, мягко гладя Шепард по волосам, - Я буду рядом.  
  
Шепард засыпает под ее ласковыми прикосновениями и спит без кошмаров.  
  
***  
  
Утро встречает ярким солнцем, соленым запахом моря и настойчивыми поцелуями Саманты. Шепард улыбается спросонья, выгоняет ее в ванную и, немного поразмышляв, направляется за ней.  
  
Трейнор умывается, держа в руке свою неизменную «Сижн-Про 4», пытается параллельно обрызгать Шепард водой из раковины.  
  
Джейн облокачивается на косяк, наблюдая и периодически уворачиваясь от брызг, а в голове всплывают события последних полутора лет.  
  
Она вспоминает о том, как пришла в себя в госпитале спустя два месяца после битвы в Лондоне, не имев возможности пошевелиться, не испытав при этом желания закричать от боли.   
  
Вспоминает, как ей сказали, что она в очередной раз чудом избежала смерти. Как хотела закрыть глаза и никогда не просыпаться, когда ей сообщили, что она может больше никогда не встать с кровати.  
  
Вспоминает, как радовалась, когда узнала, что вся ее команда выжила. Как они осаждали ее палату, когда к ней никого не пускали. Как Саманта наотрез отказалась уходить, скандалила с врачами и в итоге практически поселилась в ее палате.  
  
Вспоминает бесконечные письма с благодарностями. Бесконечных посетителей, среди которых были даже те, кого она не ожидала увидеть, вроде Арии, примарха Виктуса, Кольята.  
  
Вспоминает, как заново училась ходить. Как плакала от счастья Саманта, когда Шепард впервые поднялась с кровати. Как шутила сама над собой, что теперь она может перещеголять любого крогана по количеству боевых шрамов.  
  
Как спустя год после прихода в себя, она выписалась из больницы. Как они с Самантой поселились в маленьком городке на берегу моря. Как уволилась из Альянса.  
  
И сейчас, глядя на смеющуюся Трейнор, Джейн думает, обо всем, что она потеряла. О друзьях, погибших на этой войне. О планетах, которые уже вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут восстановиться. О своем здоровье. О том, что она уже никогда не сможет бегать, как раньше, никогда не наденет открытое платье или купальник на людях.   
  
И понимает, что это все стоило того.  
  
Они заслужили этот обретенный мир и покой. Заслужили новую жизнь с чистого листа. Заслужили солнце по утрам, беспричинный смех, улыбки.   
  
_Они отвоевали свое право на счастье._  
  
И Шепард хватает Саманту за руку, кружит ее вокруг себя и крепко обнимает.  
  
\- Мы живы, Сэмми, - шепчет она ей на ухо, - Мы живы и будем жить долго и счастливо.  
  
Саманта светло улыбается и обхватывает лицо Джейн ладонями.  
  
\- Конечно, будем, Дженни. Мы это заслужили.


End file.
